Fire and Ice Don't Mix, Right?
by ThatBadassB1tch
Summary: Summer spirit Amber lives a carefree life, with no rules, no restrictions..but no-one to talk to. Until, 299 years after she was turned, she meets the Guardians and a boy called Jack Frost... A/N So yeah this is NOT one of my best stories but a lot of people like it so I think it would be a shame not to publish it :)
1. Prologue

I woke up alone in the burnt ruins of a forest.

I was lonely, and it was dark, and I was scared.

I looked up, and all I saw was the Moon. When I looked at it, it seemed to chase all the lonliness and darkness away, and I wasnt scared anymore.

No one said anything, but one word stood out in my mind, as clear as if someone _was_ saying it:

_Amber._

I never knew what it meant.

I realised I was floating, but the onset of panic couldn't find a way round the calm that the Moon gave me. I was slowly lowered down to the ash-covered ground. Then, the Moon disappeared, but I still wasn't scared.

I couldn't remeber anything, not even my name. So I made a name.

Amber.

2qawazsq3|SWZAE4SWDXFV F CFrdtthu hjb';/ .'[;/[;'/[;'/lk;'[p[;' ;,yl,;'/lk,;p'hl;hlghk,gfsjmewpl

**i've fallen in love with lines.**

**so you'll be reading the rest of the story and be like "what?! that didnt happen why is she talking about it" and stuff like that WELL i only recently have changed this (to make my story a lot better), and i havent gotten round to editing the rest of the story so it makes sense. so bear with me please!**

***All edited now!**

**sayonara snowflakes!**


	2. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm Amber, but you can call me Abby. I have cinnamon-coloured, wavy hair that I can just sit on that I like to keep covering my right eye, and big, bright green eyes. I'm very small for my age, I'm only 4'5", and I'm quite slim, but with my flaming arrows I'm by no means weak. I would say people call me something before I describe to you my personality, but as no-one believes in me, no-one's got to know me enough to say. I'm quite brave and I like most animals, and love some.

Oh, yeah, and I'm the spirit of summer, and have been for 299 years and 363 days.

It's mostly cool but part really sucks. I get awesome powers like the arrows I mentioned earlier. By touching my crystal 3 times, I'm able to turn from my normal-looking human form with normal clothes to my amazing 'true' form, which has gold-tinted wings and gold gear that would rock any party! I'm also 316 in a week, on August 24th, though I don't look a day older than 16. That's because, physically, I'm not. Immortality froze me forever. Because of my ability to turn to a human state, I still have human...functions, like being hungry and thirsty. You might think I'd act like I'm still living in 'ye olden days', but I've moved with the times really well. Anyone would think I was born 16 years ago like a normal person.

Being a summer spirit sucks a bit, though, because noone believes in me. It gets very lonely sometimes.

And that's it, really. That's me.

I flutter up to a bin in the alleyway that's my temporary home this summer and sit down. It's night now, so I light an arrow and hold it in front of me to keep warm.

**i know, rubbish short chapter. so sorry hope the next makes up for it!**  
**(Edited) see? Makes much more sense now!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Hello, mate. I would say g'day, but it's not really the day, is it?" The voice has a thick Australian accent and a huge rabbit, about 6', steps out from the shadows. I've turned back to human and jumped down at the sound of his voice, but I've kept my arrow alight and in my hand. I straighten up at the sight of him.

"Sugar! You scared the life out of me! Whatever you want, kept it quick. It's the middle of August here, you know. The spirit of summer needs to carry out her summer duties."

"You'll need to get one of your arrows to take care of it. This is an emergency."I sigh, sling my quiver round and grab an arrow. They've done plenty of things for me before, so I don't feel stupid or embarrassed as I say to it;

"Take care of summer for me, OK? You know what to do, don't you? Don't come back when I whistle, only when this summer's done, OK?" It shivers at the end of each question, answering me "yes". I've learnt the hard way that vibrating so much it almost falls out of my hand means "no" and not just a very enthusiastic "yes". It then flies out of my hands, to somewhere there's a morning to take care of.

"OK, now what?" I say, turning round to face the rabbit, but he's disappeared. Then, two enormous, furry hands grab me round the waist, shove me into a sack, and toss me through what must be a magic portal. I have a bumpy landing and poke my head through the opening to see 4 people I've never seen before and the rabbit. The admittedly good-looking boy on the end seems slightly familiar, though. Deciding to ignore the feeling, I concentrate on what I'm here for.

The man in the centre, with a white beard and tattoos, comes forward to help me up and introduce himself and the others.

My arrow had been put out in the ride, and I lean on it to get up. When I'm standing, I put it back in my quiver. All this I've done before the man comes up to me. His booming, jolly voice startles me as he almost yells;

"Welcome, Amber. I hope the Yetis treated you well."

"Oh yes, being shoved into a sack and chucked through a magic portal is absolutely my favourite way of travelling."

"Oh, good. That was my idea!" The boy on the end smiles at some inside joke.

"You have been chosen to become the new guardian, and help us defeat Pitch, for he has returned. I see you've already met Easter Bunny, or Bunnymund and this is Tooth fairy, or Tooth," A part person, part hummingbird waves at me and I smile tentatively back, "Sandman, or Sandy," He points to a tiny, sand-coloured man, "I'm Santa, but just call me North, and this is Jack Frost, our most recent guardian until now." Jack Frost looks at me strangely, like part of him recognises me too, then, as if caught in the act, smiles and waves. I smile shyly before my vision is obscured by Tooth Fairy.

"Ooooh, look at those pearly whites!" she says excitedly as she pulls my mouth wider to look.

"Tooth. Fingers out of mouth." North says, and I shoot him a grateful look.

"Oops! Sorry."

"That's okay." It's then Sandy's turn to come up and wave. Dream sand writhes above his head until it spells 'Hello'.

"Nice to meet you too." I say, then Bunny comes up with a grin on his face.

"We're even now." Is all he says.

"You were still mad about '72? Seriously?" The rest of the guardians look just plain puzzled, until I explain;

"Let's just say all his Easter eggs had a nice blackened look about them." All the others laugh but stop quite abruptly when Bunnymund gives them a hard look, but Jack is still grinning as he comes up. He's taller than me, but then, who isn't, and he has white hair, blue eyes, a blue hoodie, brown pants and a frozen wooden staff that curves at the top like a shepherd's crook.

"Hi. In '68, I caused a blizzard and ruined Easter Sunday as well. Seems we both enjoy playing pranks on poor Bunny here." As I look up, a strange feeling hits me and I have to look down again to hide my blushing cheeks. I suddenly understand what the feeling is and why it feels so strange; I haven't felt it before because it's love. Oh yes. I have a crush on Jack Frost.

(sorry for not updating!)


	4. Chapter 3

"This is all very nice, but a guardian? Me? Please. You're all hard work and deadlines. I'm all...beaches and tan lines."

"The Man in the Moon told you who you were, and he also told us you are to become the next Guardian. The Man in the Moon never lies." said North.

"Oh, him? Nice of him to inform you and not me." Jack, who was still right in front of me, crouched down so his eyes were level with mine, put his hands on my shoulders and looked me directly in the eye.

"Amber, this is exactly what I felt like a year ago. But trust me, being a Guardian isn't that different from not being a Guardian. You just have a little more work to do. And don't hate Manny for not telling you important things. It'll be because it's crucial that you find them out yourself. You'll see what I mean." He straightened up, and walked over to where the rest of the Guardians stood, all eyes staring at him. After an awkward silence that seemed to last a lot longer than it probably did, he cleared his throat, looking pointedly at North.

"North, isn't there something you want to tell her?" The tiny part of me that was quick to recover showed anger at me being referred to as 'her'.

"We've prepared a room for you. Jack, you're next to it, so you can show it to her tonight. For the rest of today, though, we'd like to get to know you and see what you've got in the way of combat. I'm already guessing you must be a good archer, if you're carrying a bow and quiver around. So, tell us about yourself." 6 yetis put a chair round each, and North motions for everyone to take a seat. My seat is facing all the others. I swallow, and begin;

"Well...um...I'm the spirit of summer, so I have to make sure that summer doesn't go haywire or fall into the hands of...other supernatural beings who could do harm to it, like Pitch or...anything to do with winter..." I try to avoid Jack's eyes, in case he looks super-annoye, but he laughs and says,

"Say it straight, Amber. You have to make sure I don't make it snow in July. Just like I have to make sure you don't make it sunny in December. By the way, because it must have been you, I'm still mad about that early summer in Britain, however much the people liked it." I laugh too.

"Dude, that was 47 years ago. Mind you, I won't forgive you for giving France an early winter, either. But that was only 21 years ago. Catch up, dude. You were right, North, about being a good archer. Watch this." I set an arrow on my bow and draw it. I see an elf eating a cookie and in the next second, the cookie is speared onto the wall and everyone in the room has a gobsmacked expression. I whistle the arrow back and nibble at the cookie.

"Oh my God, who bakes these?! They are delicious!" My outburst seems to break the awkward silence, and the Guardians laugh.

"That would be me." says Tooth.

"Why did I have to ask? Of course only a girl could make cookies this good. You have to show how to make them sometime." After taking it off my arrow, I put the cookie down on my lap.

"My arrows can be set on fire. Being a summer spirit, I can of course control summer weather. By tapping my crystal three times," I touch it once, "I can change," twice, "from this-" I tap it the final time, and the familiar sparkles flash by and reveal everyone's jaws touching the floor. I can't help but burst out laughing for a minute then I straighten up.

"-to this. Because I can change between this and my human form, I've guessed it means I'm part human because I also get hungry and thirsty and stuff. Um, that's it for my powers."

I finish my cookie with a smirk playing on my face, but what's going on in my head does not match my face at all.

Flipping hell, AGAIN?! Why do you have to make things so awkward all the time? Damn it, Amber, these are people you can actually speak to! The only people you can speak to.

I wince inside as the memory of when I found out no-one could see or hear me bangs against the door behind which are all the memories I refuse to revisit. It unlocks when I'm asleep, though, and I haven't slept without nightmares in almost 300 years. I push the thoughts and memory away, and all this has lasted about a minute. North stands up and motions for me to follow him. We end up in what seems to be a kind of office, and he sits down on a huge armchair. I sit down on the one opposite, and he stares into my eyes and asks in a low voice:

"What is your centre?"


	5. Chapter 4

"What is your centre?"

"My...centre?"

"We, meaning me and the rest of the guardians, all protect something in the world, and the world's children. I protect wonder, Tooth protects memories, Bunny protects hope, Sandy protects dreams and Jack protects fun. So I will ask you again. What is your centre?"

"I don't know...Should I?" North strokes his beard thoughtfully.

"Hmmm...Maybe not. You know, Jack didn't know either when I first asked him. You will find it out though. I feel it...in my belly." He clutches his huge bowling ball of a stomach as he says this, and I stifle a giggle. Norths claps his hands together loudly, making me jump.

"Well, since that's sorted...kind of...let's get on to training. There's a-" I hold my hand up stop and raise an eyebrow at him. What does he think I've been doing for the past 299 years? Sitting on my butt, letting my arrows do all the work?

"You've got to be kidding me, North. I've had 299 year's practice. I don't need training."

"I know, Amber. But I would feel better if you trained in a..better simulated enviroment to what youre going to face out there with Pitch. It will also help us to better understand your powers and weaknesses, which will help us to help you in real combat."

Reluctantly, I agree. "Fine." I say, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes.

"Excellent! You can start tomorrow. But for now, let's show you around the place!" He walks back to the room with the others, and I follow him. Bunny and Tooth are chatting, and Jack is freezing some elves absent-mindedly

"Come on, everyone! We're all going to take Amber on a tour!" Their faces light up, and North beckons everyone to a huge door. He pushes the door open, and says;

"Welcome to the workshop, Amber."

"Wow." Is all that comes out of my mouth, and my expression matches the ones the Guardians wore when I showed them my true form. The workshop is a huge room with a dome roof, and weird flying-saucer things are whizzing around the centre. Yetis are working here and there, and I recogise their hands as those that shoved me in the sack. I recognise one-I caught a glimpse of a face before all I saw was red-and give him a death glare.

The others start walking, but I'm still standing there until Jack stops on his way past and waves his hand in front of my face.

"Hello? You in there?" He says, grinning-at my expression, probably. I don't blame him; I laughed out loud at his.

"Oh! Sorry." He laughs, and starts walking again. I follow behind until he pushes me forward with his hand on my back. I blush a little, but he's behind me so he doesn't see it. I look to my left, confused at the weird buzzing sound and see some of those creepy elves. One is holding two wires together and another is draped in christmas tree lights and vibrating with a crazed look on his face. Looking round, I notice that no elves are actually working; it seems the yetis are doing it all.

"I thought the elves made the toys." I whisper to Jack.

"North just lets them believe that." he whispers. "Good job, you two!" He says to the elves with an encouraging smile.

"Come on, we need to catch up with the others. North's gonna show you the globe room next, and I can't remember which door it is. Let's go, come on!" he say. I use my wings to get me off the ground, and as Jack waves his staff, a gust of wind carries him up too. He looks at me, smirking.

"Race ya. 3,2,1, go!" I make my wings go at top speed and land next to North before he's halfway there. He lands next to me, and it's my turn to smirk.

"That was lost before it had even begun, Jokul Frosti."

His expression is hilarious. "What. Did. You. Call. Me?"

I laugh. "Oh, just a name I've heard for the guy who brings winter. Norse, I think it is? It means Icicle Frost."

"G-good one, Amber." Bunny manages to get out inbetween tears of laughter.

"Thanks. Now, what's this globe room Jack mentoined before he ate my dust?"


	6. Chapter 5

North leads the way to a huge wooden door, and I raise my eyebrows at Jack.

"Oh yeah, it looks really easy to forget where this door is. I mean, it being the biggest door here really does not help at all, does it?" He makes a face.

"North, open the door." he says, not taking his eyes off me. I try to flash a smirk but end up with a grin as I turn to North and the door.

"Welcome to the globe room, Amber." He says as he swings the door open, just like when he showed me the workshop. But this time, it's really just a room with a lit-up globe in the middle. It's only lit up on land, and it reminds me of that new **(it's new to her)** game where you have to infect the world with a bacteria, that one called...um...Plague Inc! That's it! Yeah, when you win the world is all red and lit up, just like the globe here. Except this one isn't red, and it probably doesn't mean how many people are infected with a killer bacteria operated by some random guy on his iPhone.

"Every one of the lights on the globe is a child who believes" says Tooth, "And naughty or nice," North chips in, "We protect them all." Hang on, that reminds me of something.

"North, am I on the naughty list or the nice list?" I say, ripping my eyes away from the globe and turning to face him.

"Ahhhh, bit of both, Amber. '72 set you back quite a bit! But Jack holds the record for the naughty list, and it's one I don't think is beatable!" North chuckles, and I smirk. So, a bad boy, huh? I can't help thinking, and when I look at Jack, he's looking down with his staff in front of him, as if hiding his face from me. Okay...I think, and my expression tells the same. I let it slide and turn to North, only to find him right in front of me.

"A new guardian was chosen to help defeat Pitch again. You were chosen to be that guardian because you have something very special inside."

"Woah, woah, woah, hold up. Pitch?! Come on, dudes! And dudette," I add, nodding at Tooth, "You beat him, like, April last year! It's only August! Are you telling me he got out of his nightmares that fast?"

"I'm afraid so, Amber. We need your help." says North.

"But as you implied, North, I'm not ready. I have no idea how to fight this guy. Can't you get Manny to choose someone else? Someone better suited for this?" I could the anger boiling up inside me. Why me? Why choose me as a guardian? Why choose me to be Amber in the first place?

"When you were chosen, it became your destiny. Your fate. You cannot, nor can anyone, even Manny, get someone else to take your place. You cannot say no." The anger subsides as quickly as it came as the helplessness seeps in. It's suddenly a huge burden on my shoulders too, so much that I have to fly over and sit down on the windowsill. I hug my knees, turning back to human beforehand so I don't have a dress that could show everyone my pants. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jack step forward with a concerned expression, but Bunny puts his paw on his shoulder.

"Just let her deal with it herself. She needs the space." I hear him mutter, and he's right. I have enough emotional stress right now, I really do NOT need my feelings for Jack mixing everything up even more.

I take deep breaths, and when I'm ready, I stand up and say;

"OK. I'm in." Not that I have the choice. All the tension goes, however, as my smile comes and everyone beams. They all come up to me, except for Jack, who just stands there, smiling, as if he's proud. I smile back over Tooth's shoulder as I hug her, through the explosion of feelings in my chest. I'm glad he's proud, I'm glad he cares about me enough to be proud, but I see a glint of relief in his eyes, and I'm confused and worried as to what that means. Whether he's relieved I'm not in shock about the no-choice thing, and whether that's because I'm okay or because all the tensions gone, I mean, he's the guardian of fun, so awkward silences must affect him a lot. Part of me thinks it's that he cares about me, and it shows when he went to walk over to me as proof, but what would he see in me? Tiny girl the size of a 10-year-old (*cough cough* jamie's size *cough cough* what? no, i didn't say anything. on with the story!) with flaming arrows and gold wings who makes an awkward silence every five seconds and I'm summer and he's winter and- but maybe opposites attract? the little voice said. Maybe they do...

But I can't think about that now! All of this lasts about a minute, and all that's changed is my smile has slowly turned into a confused expression. I let go of Tooth, and back away so I can see everyone.

"So when do I begin training?" I say to everyone, smiling.

"Ah, I was hoping you'd ask that! How about-" North starts, but Jack walks over while he's talking and interrupts him.

"How about we leave it for tomorrow? Amber's had enough on her plate today and I don't think training's going to help." I throw Jack a grateful look, and he returns it with a wink that makes my heart stutter. Stupid Frostbite, messing me up and making me go all mushy.

"Yeah, I'm ready for bed, believe or not." I say, stretching and yawning. A murmur of agreement goes round the group, and Sandy puts his thumbs up.

"Ok, then. Jack, show Amber to her room on the way to yours, will you? See you in the morning, everyone!" says North, and Jack beckons me.

"Come on, Amber, let's go!" He flies over and grabs my hand. His hand is freezing! Blushing, I look down to see that the ground is several metres away from my feet. Remembering I'm in my human form, I instinctively grab on with my other hand. I quickly let go, and look up to see Jack's reaction.

"No, you need to hold on with all you've got. You're in for the ride of your life." OK, now I'm starting to panic. I grip on to his hand with both of mine and we shoot off, leaving a trail of dumbstruck Guardians and yetis. The elves seem too wrapped up in being creepy to notice. I scream while he's laughing his head off, then he swings me up into the air and I flip over and land in his arms, bridal style. He slows and lands on the ground again in a deserted corridor, but doesn't put me down. I punch him in the stomach, hard, and he falls to his knees, but it's most likely from the tears of laughter streaming down his cheeks. I fold my arms and stare at him, my eyebrows raised. He sees my expression and copies it.

"Ok, ok." he says, putting his hands up as if in surrender and letting me roll off his lap onto the red carpet.

"Ow. That was not funny, Jokul Frosti, and you know it." I say, and scowl. He sees my face and bursts into laughter again, and I can't help but smile as I slap his arm, not hard at all this time. He wipes away the tears and looks at me straight it the eye, holding me in his gaze, making sure I don't turn away.

"Girl, I'm the Guardian on Fun. It's my job to make people have fun. Admit, you enjoyed that." He stands up and offers me his hand. I slap it away and do my usual shoulder-stand-bend-roll to get up. I give Jack's shocked face a smug smile.

"Being tiny's gotta be useful for something. Gymnastics is quite my speciality. Is this my room?" He snaps out of it and nods.

"See you in the morning, then, Frostbite." I push the door open and go in. I pause after cloding it, sure that I heard something, but I shrug it off.

I flop down on the single bed and go to sleep right there and then, in my purple crop top and denim shorts **(just wanted to let you know what she was wearing-won't be so random next time)** and as usual, slip into my first nightmare tonight.


	7. Chapter 6

I rocket up from the bed, gasping. My dream-no, nightmare-was about when I first found out no one could see me, but this time it was different. Jack was there. He walked straight through me too. It's a strange feeling, having someone walk through you. It's like you turn to mist to let them through, and due to my size, it's like I just disintegrate and then come back together again. It doesn't hurt physically, but mentally it's the worst thing ever.  
I get my quiver and empty out the contents of my Hermione bag-a bottomless bag like the one Hermione has in the last Harry Potter, hence the nickname-out onto the floor. I put almost all the clothes in the bottom of the wardrobe, setting aside one of the warmest outfits I have-God knows I need it here-a really long short sleeved t-shirt with a guy saying "release the attack kittens!" and a load of kittens on it and black leggings. I go down to the globe room, where the sight that awaits me makes me stop dead in our tracks.

Tooth is flitting around agitatedly, Bunny is tapping his foot on the floor, not noticing that he's opening and closing a hole in the ground as he does, and North is pacing across the room. Sandy and Jack are racing each other round the globe until I come in. The rest look up at me coming, and relax slightly.

"Finally, you're awake. I was thinking of maybe going to go wake you up." says North.

"What is it?" I ask.

"We've got to go, now. Trouble at Cupid's place."

xedw32qygfr59i6y7FRYESWHYU67643trjfcdgvfsbehrgrtdfgvrfe5r365ergtesftvgy657867mirtewv34

**this is THE WORST chapter ever. It's so short, and crappy, and I cringe when I read it. :(**

**SORRY!**

**Sorry i haven't uploaded in ages so i though i'd upload a lot of chapters to make up for it! Chapter tomorrow as (should be) always and an extra chapter because it is World Book Week!**


	8. Chapter 7

"To the sleigh!" North shouts. He leads everyone to a big lift, and I just about hop on before it descends.

"Hang on," I almost shout, struggling to be heard over the clamour, "I'm not being crushed between bikes and teddy bears on some old..." I trail off as I catch sight of it.

The first things I see are the reindeer. And trust me, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer? Just a little kid's story. These reindeer are moody, huge and mean serious business. Then I see the sleigh itself. It has ski-like planks of wood on the bottom and there's not a toy in sight, just wooden benches, a little like bleachers **(a little american reference for those reading outside the uk ;D)**.

"...sleigh." I finish faintly. Everyone gets on, and I follow. I take a seat in the back-left corner, and almost fall of the back when we start with a lurch.

We zoom through an icy cavern, filled with twists and turns and loop-de-loop so that I'm gripping on with white knuckles. Finally we whoosh out into the open air, and slow down slightly. I look over at Jack. Oh, he's so cute... What?! Wait, no. Stop now. Come on. Back on track. What was I thinking about? How cute he looks when the wind ruffles his hair... HOLY BEACHES WOMAN GET A GRIP! I was thinking of a prank to play on him. I'm thinking about when I almost fell off before and an idea comes to me.

"Hey Jack!" I shout, and he turns.

"Look at this awesome view!" I say, and I throw my hands up and slightly back. I feign a look of terror as I let myself fall back. I use my gymnastics to land, crouching, on one of those planks. I look up to see Jack's face pop over the side, and his face is priceless! It quickly turns into a scowl as I jump back in and sit down next to him.

"Beaten at your own game and by a girl! Bet this is the most embarrassed you've ever been." I say, cracking up.

Suddenly we take a sharp turn, and Jack crashes into me. Our lips touch, and we both blush like crazy. Jack only goes a light pink, but I feel my face burning and know that I'm tomato red.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry!" I say, as we sit up again.

"It was an accident. I don't think anyone saw."

"Yeah...Lets keep that a secret," Jack agrees.

Oh my God that did not just happen!

No!

I did not kiss Jack Frost!

Yuck!

Yeah, he's cute,but kissing is no-go area for me! That's it! All traces of a crush gone! Yay!

Oh, who am I kidding?

Oh my God that was so...urgh. It's a good thing we're going to Addy's. She'll know what to do. Oh wait, you're probably wondering who Addy is.

She's-

"Amber! Look out!" Jack shouts as he whacks something big and black with his staff. I see one coming straight at me and reach my bow and arrow just in time to shoot it right in front of my face.

I take in my surroundings; countless amounts of those things flying away from Addy's castle. I look closer and notice the black things have something inside them. I recognise them as Addy's arrows.

"They're taking the arrows!" I yell, and scan around for any arrows that have evaded capture. I spot a golden arrow bring chased and I grab it just before the black thing gets it. When I come down, I gasp at the name engraved on it-Adelaide Amore. This is Addy's arrow!

"What we're those things?" I ask Jack.

"I don't know. They weren't Nightmares, that's for sure."

Before I can say another word, we suddenly land on one of her balconies and I almost topple off the sleigh. I change and fly over to where Addy is sitting crumpled on the ground.

"Addy! Did any if those things hurt you? I got your arrow before they did." Addy looks up at the mention of her arrow, and her face is a state. I instantly give her a huge hug.

"You...know her?" I roll my eyes.

"No, I'm hugging a total stranger," I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Of course I know her, she's my best friend!"

"Does she know where Cupid is?" I hold back from punching Jack in the face.

"She IS Cupid, Mr. Everyspirithastobeaboy. Idiot."

Jack opens his mouth to protest, but he's interrupted by a sinister chuckle and we all turn to see a man with yellow eyes in a long black dress looking down on us all.

"Pitch," Jack whispers.

"Here we are again. The big four-or five, I should say, shouldn't I, Jack?-all in one place! Again! But there's four things different, isn't there? The place, the spirit who's rapidly getting weaker and weaker, the things that caused it and..." He walks out of the shadows right in front of me and Addy, and I move myself in front of her, shielding her. "the new addition." he snarls. I stand my ground and scoff.

"Oh, come on. Who'd be afraid of a man in a dress?" Pitch comes closer, until we're less than half a metre apart **(less than a foot)**. Before either of us say anything, Jack hits him hard with his staff and stands in front of me.

"You lay one finger on her and you'll regret it." Woah. Did Jack actually just say that? Oh god, Addy, help! I turn to her to see her stood up, wearing a knowing smirk. She answers my questioning look by mouthing 'Later'. I nod, and turn back around.

"Oh, of course not now. But I will get you sooner or later, Amber. And when I do, it'll be a case of two birds with one stone. Til next time, Guardians!" He melts into the shadows and Addy flies up to where he was.

"No! Get back here! Where are my arrows? Tell me now, or I'll-"

"Do what? Ruin my love life? Unless you've noticed, Cupid, everyone hates me already. And I love it!" Pitch's voice echos around us, then he's gone.

"Who the hell was that?"


	9. Chapter 8

"That was Pitch Black."

Addy clenches her fists angrily.

"Well then, Pitch Black, you shadow-sneaking ratbag... You are going to get it!"

For being Cupid, she has quite a fiery temper when she gets worked up. I pat her on the shoulder, a strand of my cinnamon-coloured hair falling in my face. North and the others walk over to us.

"Cupid-" North says. Addy glares at him.

"My-name-is-Addy." Addy says through gritted teeth, her icy blue eyes crackling with anger.

"Calm down Addy." I say, putting my hands on her shoulders. Addy pulls away from me angrily.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" She explodes. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IS GOING ON?! HE STOLE MY ARROWS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?! DO YOU?!" Clearly agitated, she runs her fingers through her hair. I open my mouth to speak, but I'm cut off by Addy.

"IT MEANS THAT THE ARROWS HAVE BEEN SENT TO THE PERSON WHO'S ARROW IT IS! AND THERE'S NO WAY I CAN GET ALL OF THEM BACK IN TIME!" She crumples to the ground, shivering.

"I-I'm the worst Cupid in the history of Cupids." Addy said, her head in her hands.

"I couldn't even get one of my arrows back." I knelt down next to her.

"Addy, you're not a failure. I can promise you that. It takes guts to stand up to Pitch." I look up at Jack, grinning.

"And I have an idea to get your arrows back." Addy smiles slightly.

"Yeah?" She says through her tears. I smile at the other Guardians.

"We can collect the arrows." Addy stands up.

"What?! You think you can get all of the arrows back? We're talking seven continents and millions of people!"

"And we're talking five spirits who collected teeth from children all across the world in one night, plus me and you. It'll be easy as pie, right guys?"

The guardians all agree, and I turn to Addy and smile.

"Let's go then!"

5 minutes later, we're all in North's sleigh, zooming across at practically the speed of sound.

"First stop, England!" I shout over the wind as we start landing. When we do, we make such a noise it's strange how we don't wake the whole neighborhood up. We all hop out (metaphorically of course, except for Bunny) and split up, each of us heading to a different house. The house I was going to had a wide open window; it was a warm summer night after all. I slipped in and took a moment to look around.

There was a bunk bed but only one child-a tween/teenage girl by the looks of it-was there. The bottom bunk was neatly made, and there was a collection of soft toys at the head of the bed and a dark, slightly circular cushion in round about the middle of the bed. There was something strange about it, so I reach out my hand and put it on the cushion. The cushion moves underneath my hand, rising and falling, and as I put my hand on, it starts to vibrate. The noise sounds like a purr... I gasp slightly as I realise-it's a cat! I stroke it and fuss it a little, then I get myself back on the job. I pick up the arrow on her bedside table, grab the parents' ones and fly out. As I go to my next house, I look at the girl's arrow. On one side has her name, Rosie Hesketh, and the other has Jamie Houghton in light pink writing, who I'm guessing is her crush.

I fly on to the next house, and the next, and the next, putting the arrows in my quiver. When my quiver is almost bursting at the seams, I fly back to the sleigh and empty it out. I sort them into pairs like Addy said, and as I do, I hear North shout something.

"Hey, Bunny! If I win this race, Christmas is better than Easter!" he says, or something like that.

"A race?! Don't leave me out!" I hear Jack shout.

"Boys," I mutter, tutting.

"I know, right? It wouldn't hurt to join them, though, would it?" says Addy as she flies down next to me. I shrug.

"Especially if he's in it," she says nudging me and wiggling her eyebrows.

"ok, one, that's just creepy, and two, what the tan are you on about?" Addy scoffs.

"oh, please, amber, you know exactly what the 'tan'-" she made quotation in the air with her fingers "-I'm on about. You and Jack!" she says. I blush a little, but hide it behind my hair.

"I feel you blushing, Amber. You should know you can't hide stuff like that from me. I'm Cupid, I know when someones in love. So, you and Jack..." she raises her eyebrows expectantly.

"Have nothing between us, Addy."

"Yeah, right."

"Its true!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Hey! Stop fighting over girl stuff and come and join in the race! You'll end up last at this rate!" Jack shouts, cutting us off.

"He's right. Race ya!" Addy shouts, and zooms off. I fly after her, pushing my wings to go as fast as possible.

"Jack Frost and Adelaide Amour! I am going to tan your asses!" I yell. Hey, I'm the spirit of summer, I have a summery vocabulary.

I soon catch up to Addy and over take her, and then, one by one, I pass the other guardians, until I'm neck and neck with Jack. By this time I have loads of arrows, but I've completely forgot about pairing them. I feel a slight jerk on my quiver, and when I look back at Jack, among all the other arrows in his hands is an orange one-one of mine! He flashes me a smirk that makes my heart stutter, but I smirk back and shout

"Wrong arrow, mister!" I then whistle my arrow back, and before it comes, it turns around and pokes Jack's butt. He yelps and I laugh as the arrow flies back.

"Oh, yeah! So attractive! NOT! Later, Frostbite!" I do an army salute and fly even faster.

"Oh no, you don't, Sunburn!" he shouts. I laugh loudly over the wind.

"Creative!" I yell, as I bounce off a roof for extra momentum. Suddenly, my wings stop moving. I land on a roof as well as I can, the wind helping me along a little. I look back to see a layer of frost covering my wings. Oh, now he's crossed a line, I think.

I concentrate and heat up the air flow he's riding on, so he gets swept up by the wind. I fly up to his height, grinning.

"Hot air rises!" I say as he struggles to regain his balance.

I suddenly see a black thing flicker in and out of sight behind him.

dfhujdrjilsfjghfkcv n;pefneruioikhnlfdjifduefwok4318908964395207038589346683490341'/'']/']/'/#''/]/'

**OMG ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS!**


	10. Chapter 9

I fly over to Jack, my eyes on the space behind him. His hand touches my shoulder as I pass him. I instinctively shrug it off, but I turn to face him. Before he can ask, I exlpain: "I'm just going to check something. I'll be back soon!" I shout the last part as I fly away. As soon as the race is out of sight, I turn my attention back to the shadow, seraching for it, It feels llke something is pulling me towards it, urging me to find out what it is. A street lamp wavers and something moves from one side of the street to the other so fast I can just about see it. I follow it, using the street lamps it leaves flickering in its wake as guidance. I end up in a cul-de-sac where every light turn off one by one until I'm left in complete darkness. I feel the feathers on the arrows in my quiver and grab one that feels familiar. I blow on it to light it, and a bright red-orange glow sheds some light on my surrounding. Black smoke comes into my field of vision, creeping across the floor towards me. It begins to build up and around me, and as I turn to run, I'm met with more smoke. As it closes in, I decide to hold my breath and run. I keep running until I bump into something solid. "Hey!" Jack says. I look up at his face and grin at the sight of hi-something that's not smoke. "You'd been gone ages. I-we were getting worried," he explains, blushing slightly. "Yeah...I'm fine..." I say distractedly as I look round to find no trace of the black smoke. "Let's go." I nod slowly and fly along with him back to where the Guardians are. But neither of us are prepared for the sight we see. Towering over the Guardians is none other than Pitch Black himself. "Well, well , well. All together now, aren't we. Isn't that nice?" "How did you get out of your nightmares?" Jack shouts. "Ah, that. Harnessing the essence of fear itself. Quite easy when you're not scared. Now, fear it!" Pitch raises his arms, and the black smoke rises up behind him. And I don't fear it. Because I'm brave. I charge into the smoke towards Pitch, and the Guardians follow. When I'm inside I can't see anything but I keep flying ahead until I see a figure coming through the smoke. I draw an arrow, ready for Pitch, but as the figure gets clearer, I notice it holds a staff. I haven't even finished my sigh of relief before the excruciating pain of the spear creating a hole in my torso cuts it short. 


	11. Chapter 10

It seems to go in slow motion. My wings stop. The spear dematerialises into thin air. Pitch's laugh echoes through the sky. Jack shouts my name. I fall. WHAM! I hit the ground and all the air is knocked out of me. Jack gets to me first, and lifts my head up into his arms. "Amber, don't go, don't leave me!" I've heard that before. A small young boy with black hair. Looking up at me in fear. I laugh quietly. "I'm not completely leaving. Besides, there's nothing to be afraid of. You just have to be brave... ...like me." My eyes widen as the realisation hits me. "That's my centre! Bravery!" I say to Jack. Before he can answer though, my eyes slide shut and my body goes limp. I wake up floating in the air, looking up at the moon. One word echoes through my mind. Melody. I get a strong sense of de ja vu. Something tells me this is my name. But something else tells me my name is Amber. I know Amber. I don't know Melody. Suddenly a bright purple light almost blinds me, and when I open my eyes I know that I am Melody, spirit of music. I have black straight hair halfway down my back. My eyes are onyx. I have a purple tank top and black denim jacket, black skater skirt and black knee-high boots. I have black fingerless biking gloves on my hands and black angel wings on my back, keeping me up in the air. Around my neck is a black choker with a crystal hanging off the centre. I have a microphone in my hand. "Well, that was an entrance and a half!" I say. My voice is deep and serious. How it should be then. "Amber?" A boy with white hair asks. I suddenly remember everything. Amber, the Guardians, Pitch Black...Jack Frost. "No, Jack," I answer. "Melody." I turn to Pitch. As I do, I feel energy building up inside me. "Pitch Black! You've caused enough fear. It's time for you to know your place!"(rosario+vampire reference there :P) As I say the last word, I instinctively point my microphone at Pitch. Purple energy, infused with orange, shoots straight at the Nightmare King. There is a blood-curdling scream, and every trace of Pitch Black is gone. I fly down and inspect myself further. I stick my hand in the inside pocket of my jacket and pull out a cute voodoo doll, with button eyes and a big head. As I walk closer to the guardians, I notice they're not as huge as they were before. I'm only half a head smaller than Jack! I smile slightly. "Hmm. A growth spurt. Good thing too, it was so embarrassing how tiny I was. No offence, Sandy. I wonder..." I tap the crystal 3 times, and change back into Amber, where I'm still tall. My smile grows into a huge grin and Jack's bemused look changes into a smile and his eyes flash with grateful recognition. He rubs the back of his head with one hand, ruffling his hair. "Um...So,you're alive! And... Pitch is...gone..." He says awkwardly. "Shut up and kiss me, Frostbite," I say. I wrap my arms around his neck and reach up to kiss him on the lips. I hear a squeal (Tooth), a tut and someone clearing their throat (Bunny), and a laugh (North). "It's about time!" North booms, making us jump. We break apart and turn to the Guardians, grinning. Jack puts his arm round me and I walk with him and the Guardians back to the sleigh. "Hey guys..." I say, grinning. "We know," spells Sandy. "Happy birthday, Amber," Tooth says, smiling. Jack, who's sitting next to me, takes my hand and squeezes it. "Happy birthday." I have a feeling this is going to be the best birthday ever. Djxhsphajxbxishdjbsi28;£);883!;&:!/7 Don't ask how they know, they just do. Tooth looked through her memories or something. ITS FINISHED! By the end I thought it was rubbish but I carried it on for you guys! But wait... It's not finished yet! There is a competition! Write me a one shot on what happens at ambers party. Anyone from anywhere can come (eg Barrels from pewdiepie, ren from ren and stimpy, or your own characters) and anything can happen (but please nothing that will leave me mentally scarred). Thems the rules. Now go write! And if more than 5 people participate, you all get an epilogue! bye-bye bowties! Love, gotaluveeveegijinkas ~jiji~ 


End file.
